Otaku
by That'sMyFiasco
Summary: You never actually thought Kagome had THAT much homework, did you? A ridiculous little crack!fic for the addict in all of us.


Otaku

Yet another one-shot by That'sMyFiasco

Disclaimer:

**Muse: **(_enters stage right, stands in the light of single spotlight) _Nope, Fiasco doesn't own Inuyasha. I just plant these ideas in her head to prevent her from doing something productive.

A/N: You never actually thought Kagome had THAT much homework, did you?

* * *

According to their usual routine, the little group sat crowded around their fire, quietly finishing off the ramen that Kagome had prepared. Inuyasha sat cross-legged next to her, slurping down the delicious noodles, as Sango and Kilala were curled up across from them, enjoying the warmth. Miroku, too, was there, playing quietly with Shippo. Kagome was studying, a math book held open on her lap. Strangely enough, she was pretty absorbed. Absorbed enough that even Inuyasha noticed.

Glancing up from his now empty bowl, he looked at Kagome with what- for Inuyasha- amounted to concern. "Hey... Kagome... are you sure you shouldn't take a break for a while? It looks like you're pretty tired..."

She looked up from her textbook, pupils dilated. "What?" Suddenly, Kagome jumped up, shoving her book under her arm. "No- no, I'm fine. I- I was just reading, I mean studying..." But something had fallen from her grasp, and fell to the ground. Before she could kneel down, the hanyou snatched up the little volume.

"Um... Kagome?" As his clawed fingers began to flip through the pages, the puzzled look on his face grew. "What is... what _is_ this??" He looked up at Kagome, golden-amber eyes wide. "_This_ is your homework???"

With feline speed and grace, Kagome instantly had the book back in her hands, cradling the precious tome to her chest. "No! This is my- I mean, my manga- I-"

From behind her, Miroku stealthily eased the book out of her grasp and knelt down, eye roving over the drawings in the dim light of the fire. Sango, Shippo, and Inuyasha were quick to come over and peek over his shoulder. Kagome was easily held back by Inuyasha's arm as they perused the manga, eyes growing wider as they did so.

Page after page, Miroku turned slowly, as a look of confusion came over the face of each member of the little band. Eventually, the monk came to the end of the volume. Shutting it gently, he stared off into space, eyes wide. "Lady Kagome..." he started, but was at a loss for words. Luckily, Inuyasha was not.

"_What_ the _hell_ was _that_???" Bemusement was quickly turning into disgust on his face. "They- they were- their eyes! They were huge! Eyes aren't really like that! And their clothes! And... and..." Here Inuyasha broke off, for once too embarrassed to continue.

Miroku picked up the train of thought once again. "They were, they were both-"

Shippo piped up from his perch. "The one lady was pretty."

Sango shushed him, and told him quietly, "That was a boy, Shippo." Cheeks flaming red, she looked down at her lap. She and Kagome had shared quite a few confidential talks in the course of their friendship, but this was a new level of intimacy.

Inuyasha jumped up from where he was kneeling. "TWO MEN SHOULD NOT DO THAT TO EACH OTHER!!!" Inuyasha finally being distracted, Kagome ran over and stole her book back from the monk. Her baby safe in her arms once more, the young girl quieted.

Eyes wide, she blinked up at the beet-red hanyou. "But... but they're so pretty..."

"Inuyasha..." Shippo whimpered from somewhere behind Kilala, "Kagome's scaring me..."

Inuyasha frowned and reached to take the volume away from her, when a feral sound ripped from Kagome's throat. Backing away slowly, she slapped Inuyasha's hand away, dodging from Sango and Miroku. Screaming out a few "SITS," Kagome ran away into the night, arms waving, muttering something about "her precious".

Slack-jawed, Miroku dropped to the ground as Inuyasha slowly lifted himself out of his new crater. Rubbing his back, he made his way over to the fire. Sango was staring off somewhere in the direction Kagome had ran.

After a few long moments, Miroku spoke up. "Do... you think we should go after her? It's rather dark..."

Inuyasha just looked at him, an odd look on his face. "She'll be back soon enough. And besides, you really think someone's going to be able to mess with her in that condition?" Miroku had no answer.

Fin

* * *

A/N: ...Erm, not sure what to think. I played around with this idea for a while (originally it was going to be a ficlet), and finally decided to stick it up, hopefully get some constructive feedback. Anyways, just let me known what you think. Thanks a lot! 


End file.
